


Sense Of Adventure

by TrashLord_007



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sexual Humor, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/TrashLord_007
Summary: Shuddering at the way his fingers brushed against the erect hairs on your arm, you gave in to his touch. He leaned down to hover above your shoulder, his lips inches away from your skin.Kuroo x Reader. Short One-Shot.





	Sense Of Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Requested.

    The lights flickered once, twice, thrice before turning off. You waited for them to turn back on, tapping your foot against the hardwood floor. It wasn't storming outside and it didn’t sound windy enough to knock down any power lines. Seconds turned to minutes and the electricity remained off. With a huff, you slammed your book shut with a loud _snap_ and strode across the living room to the window. Not a single street lamp was on and none of the other homes had any light illuminating their porches nor did any light shine from their televisions. At least it wasn't just your power; you wouldn't be surprised if a certain someone forgot to pay the bill again.

    You didn't move away from the window, choosing instead to enjoy the stillness of the empty, dark street. It was calming and serene, so unlike the suburbs you had grown accustomed to. Your mind wandered, jumping from thought to thought. Footsteps pattered toward you, relieving you from your reverie. They were so light, they were almost imperceptible. Had it been any other night, you wouldn't have expected his sudden closeness. Had it been any other night, he would be chuckling at how you shivered when he trailed his fingers down your arms. Your chest swelled as you refrained from reacting to him. However, your pride soon dissipated as you felt his breath tickling your neck. Shuddering at the way his fingers brushed against the erect hairs on your arm, you gave into his touch. He leaned down to hover above your shoulder, his lips inches away from your skin. It wasn't unusual for Kuroo to sneak up on you, but you had never been this aware of his every movement before.

    Sighing, you turned to face the smirking man, “It's so boring without the power. If only there was something to do.”

    “I can think of something to do...” He purred into your ear, sending shivers down your spine, “Or rather someone.”

    You scoffed, flicking his nose before looking out the window once more, “I was thinking more along the lines of lighting some candles and-”

    “Stripping down, maybe bring out some ice cubes-”

    “-grabbing the flashlights so we aren't in complete darkness-”

    “-and do a little hot and cold, wax and ice play.”

    “-and I'll finish my book. What the hell are you going on about?”

    You rolled your eyes as you faced the man again, ignoring his lopsided grin. He ran his fingers across your cheek. His touch was feather-light and comforting. He moved his hand into your hair as his other fell to your side, gripping your hips. Leaning down to close the gap, he pulled you forward ever so slightly. Before his lips could meet yours, you placed a firm hand on his chest and pushed him back. His grip on you loosened but remained intact. You crossed your arms and narrowed your eyes, shaking your head in disapproval.

    “We're not having sex.”

    “Babe, what else is there to do? Besides, we've never done it during an outage before. Aren't you feeling adventurous? Don't you want to try something new?” 

    “It's too dark! I can barely see you out here, I can only imagine how dark the bedroom is,” you groaned, resting your hand against your forehead.

    “Close your eyes - that's how dark it is. I stubbed my toe just trying to get out here.” He frowned, looking down at his feet. Regaining his composure, he grinned, “But you shouldn't let such a trivial thing ruin what could be the best night of your life.”

    “Best night of my life? Why does that sound familiar? Oh, that's right! You said that the very same night that you kneed me in the-”

    “Let's leave the past in the past,” he chuckled, scratching the back of his head before he shifted his weight to one side. “Weren't you the one that said you wanted to try new things?”

    “Yeah, like skydiving and scuba diving!”

    “But also candles, ice, and the kitchen counter.”

    “You're ridiculous! Just get the candles already!”

    “I knew you'd come around,” he cheered, dashing off to the kitchen.

    “What? No! Don't get excited, I didn't mean it like that!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on paper (old-school) rather than on my phone while my power was out for the entire weekend. I didn't think I would survive. It was nice to write something other than smut. It's been awhile. Awkward.


End file.
